


Azula Alone

by writingsofME



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Healing, Sibling Love, Sibling Rivalry, Siblings, fire siblings, zuko is the new iroh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingsofME/pseuds/writingsofME
Summary: At least in some ways. Zuko trying to rehabilitate his sister a little bit.
Kudos: 11





	Azula Alone

"Father would be ashamed of you," she snarled through the bars.  
"And Father's dead. Dishonoring us in his death by losing a fair fight." A pause. "The tables have turned for us, Azula. There's no one left for you to please, there's no one left for you to upstage."  
She spun away from him to stare at the wall.  
"There's just you, Azula. Just you to be whoever you want to be." He left the food from his own table -- roasted komodo chicken and tea, today -- just as he'd done every day since she arrived, and turned to leave. But he paused at the door, looking half-way over his shoulder, as if he were afraid of making eye contact. "If you're looking for suggestions, though, I'd like it if you chose 'my sister.'"  
She stayed facing the wall long after she heard the door close, and long after she had stopped crying.


End file.
